


Three Day Weekend

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She told the Secret Service to keep me out of my own bedroom while she napped."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Day Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> More angst, though I tried my best to tone it down. It cannot be helped, my CJ was not in a very good place from July 2005 to January 2006.

In her dream, CJ attended a frat party in a big, grey mansion. The weird thing was there were senators, congressmen, and press people standing around a keg. Smoking a bowl in the back, or hooking up in the bedrooms upstairs. She knew she was looking for something, or someone, but CJ was having limited success. The place was like a maze…countless doors, hallways, and stairs. Already she had seen Senator Borden of Tennessee; Arthur, Janet, and Katie sitting around a blank TV (that had to be a metaphor for something); Abbey Bartlet arguing policy with Lisa Kenner from Dayton Valley High School; and Will Bailey doing a keg stand.

She woke with a start when she felt arms slide around her, the body slide against hers. The naked body. Oh God, Bill would never let someone get this close. The smell was in her brain before she was even fully awake.

“Leo?” she whispered.

“Shh baby, go back to sleep.”

“What?”

She turned to look at him. Touching his face, running her fingers through his and hair and touching his chest.

“Leo? Are you real? It feels real.”

“Of course I'm real. Damn baby, you are truly a sight for sore eyes.”

“Leo.”

CJ closed her eyes and kissed him softly.

“Oh, it is of good to see you. I love you.”

“I love you too. I got here as fast as I could…we flew into Andrews about 2 hours ago.”

“How long?” she asked.

The election was in 2 weeks; both campaigns were in major stumping mode. The commercials got muddier…the speaking schedules heavier. In most polls, Santos was up and down by 3 points, but CJ knew from experience that none of it mattered until Election Day.

“Two and a half days. All day Friday and Saturday. I have to fly out to Ohio on Sunday around 8:45.”

“It’s a swing state. I know the Congressman is doing three different rallies in Pennsylvania…the President is going to Philly next week. What about Michigan, Georgia, and…”

Leo put his fingers on her lips.

“You really think I want to talk about the election right now?” he asked, his body moving closer to hers.

“No.” CJ laughed. “The election does not seem to be foremost in your mind Leopold.”

“Damn right it isn’t.”

She ran her hand down his chest, listening to his sigh. God, it felt like forever since she heard him even breathe. Leo laid her on her back and covered her body with his. CJ’s smile practically lit the night sky.

“I've missed you so much Claudia Jean.” He whispered. “I have ached for you.”

She drew him close for a kiss, caressing everywhere on his body she could reach. Leo took her hands and held them over her head. He really wanted nothing more than a couple of hours of intense foreplay followed by deep sleep, but his body needed the whole enchilada.

“I have to fuck you.” He growled, lifting her hips, opening her thighs and thrusting inside her.

Usually vocal in their lovemaking, CJ was quiet tonight. She moaned, gripped his back, and bit her lip as she accepted his strength and masculinity. Leo, however, could not shut up.

“Oh God CJ…oh baby…you feel so good…oh God…I love to fuck you…I've missed this.”

CJ bit down on telling him to shut up. She didn’t even know why she wanted to say that.

“Leo!” she exclaimed as the orgasm overwhelmed her.

He called out her name as his body came to rest on hers. Leo covered her neck and shoulder with kisses as she stroked his spine.

“Oh God baby, that felt so good.”

“Yeah.”

Leo shifted his weight without pulling out. He looked at her, studying her face.

“What's the matter CJ?”

“Nothing.” She tried to smile.

“Hey, hey, you never have to lie to me…ever. Tell me what’s wrong. Come on baby.”

Leo did pull out, resting on his back before pulling CJ into her arms. Her body, which had gone tense, immediately relaxed. She rubbed his stomach but Leo kept his groan of satisfaction to himself.

“CJ?”

“I just miss you. God, all the phone calls and all the traveling. I've just…all hell broke loose and I was alone. I never want to feel that alone again.”

“I'm…”

“Don’t. I don’t want anymore apologies. I want my husband back.”

“I'm here Claudia; this is the only place I want to be. Right now its just for 2 ½ days but in a couple of weeks, no matter which way it goes, I’ll be back forever. Do you have any idea how much I miss you out there? It’s a lonely, exhausting life.”

“Are you getting enough rest Leo?” CJ sat up some. “Please don’t overexert yourself. Are you eating right?”

“I had pizza last night but other than that I stick to my diet. Come back to me Mrs. McGarry.”

CJ smiled for real this time, curling her body around his. Leo stroked her neck and back.

“You’ve lost weight.” He said.

“Maybe a bit.” she replied.

“Somewhat more than a bit. Its dark but I know I may be upset by what I see tomorrow.”

“No comment.”

“CJ, are you…?”

“Leo, stop talking. Just hold me tight and let me sleep. I am so tired honey. Please.”

“Yeah. You rest and I’ll hold on to you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

“Mommy! Mommy! Bill won't let me in! Mommy!”

CJ opened the bedroom door, hardly able to hide her smile. Her Secret Service agent stood outside the bedroom door. So did her three year old, dressed in blue jeans, a red mock turtleneck, and bare feet. She looked up at her mother and then the agent.

“Are you torturing my child?” CJ asked with a smile.

“Of course not ma'am.”

“Yes he is. I wanted a hug before I left.”

CJ scooped up Charlie in her arms, hugging her tightly.

“Where’s Tim?” she asked.

“Eating breakfast.”

“Go get him…mommy has a surprise.”

“Really?” Charlie’s hazel eyes lit up.

“Yeah. Go get him pumpkin.”

Once on the ground Charlie zoomed down the hall and the stairs. CJ smiled at Bill.

“I'm sorry Mrs. McGarry. I wasn’t sure if you were decent.”

“Thank you; I wasn’t. We will be when they get back. You can just let them in.”

“Yes ma'am. I go off duty at 8.”

“Right. Have a great day, OK?”

CJ went back to her bedroom and stared at her sleeping husband. He looked so tired; CJ almost hated to wake him. She was worried about him, knew he was pushing himself too far in the last stretch before the big day. This weekend she would have to make sure to take good care of him.

“Hey sleepyhead.”

CJ sat on the edge of the bed, leaning to kiss Leo’s nose. He opened his eyes and smiled.

“Hey.”

“In about five minutes…”

The bedroom door burst open; Tim and Charlie charged in like elephants.

“Daddy!” they screeched, coming and hopping on the bed and into their father’s waiting arms.

Leo smothered them with kisses; he missed them so much.

“I missed you.” Tim said.

“Me too daddy. Me more.” Charlie added.

“I missed you too. Oh wow, did you guys grow in just a couple of weeks. Wow!”

“I can tie my shoes now. Wanna see daddy?”

“Of course I do.”

Tim started his shoe example while Charlie talked about everything from ballet class to cartoons. Leo clapped when Tim finished his shoe.

“Mitch showed me.” Tim bragged.

“I can spell my name daddy; listen. C-H-A-R-L-I-E. Isn't that right?”

“That is right. I think I may be the father of the two smartest kids in the world.” Leo said.

“Can we stay home with daddy?” Tim asked.

This started a five minute pout fest that CJ promptly put an end to.

“Daddy will be here when you guys get out of school this afternoon.”

“But mommy…” Charlie whined.

“Timothy Samuel and Charlotte Louise, I am not fighting with you. Kiss daddy goodbye, go downstairs, and put on your coats. Do not make mommy tell you twice, do you understand?”

They both kissed Leo and jumped down from the bed. After staring at their mother for a few tense moments, they surrendered and kissed her too.

“Have a good day.” She said.

“Bye mommy. Bye daddy.”

“Bye.” Leo waved from the bed and they were gone. CJ followed them out.

“Get some rest.” She told him. “I need coffee.”

***

At 9:30, Leo came down to the kitchen. CJ sat at the table reading the Post over coffee and a cigarette.

“I thought you might try to go to the office.” He said.

He took a big coffee cup from the cabinet and filled it.

“Margaret called. She informed me that she cleared my schedule for the day and I was not to come in. Things have been calm lately…we are just pushing for a few more things that I am sure we won't get. The President is going to London on Wednesday to get an award, but I am not making the trip. It will just be the boys.”

“The boys?” Leo asked.

He joined her at the table, frowning at her cigarette. CJ ignored his look, pushing the international section his way. She was smoking more frequently now than he remembered…could that have been why she had the heart murmur earlier this year.

“Yeah. Will, Sam, Charlie, and Cliff Calley.”

“Are you ever just going to call him by his first name?”

“No. He has a Charlie Brown like quality about him. Donna is dating him now.”

“Seriously.”

“Mmm hmm. There is nothing to stop them now, no annoying judiciary committees investigating us…not that Donna works for us anymore. She really likes him and the feeling is mutual. Whatever my opinion if him is, I don’t have to fuck him.”

“Well put baby. Anyway, I think you secretly like Clifford.” Leo said.

“Right and you secretly like Annabeth.”

“Don’t even joke about that. Please. Are you hungry? I am in the mood for breakfast.”

“I am not in the mood to have my picture taken because you want a bagel. There has to be something in the freezer.”

“Aw, c’mon Claudia Jean. Do you remember when we were newlyweds and we used to do Sunday breakfast around the Capitol? I miss that sometimes.”

“I miss it more than sometimes.” CJ replied, crushing her cigarette. “Fine. I’ll go hop in the shower.”

“We can do that together.”

“No. I want to be alone, and you need to finish your coffee.”

CJ pushed her chair back and left the kitchen. Leo had no idea where her mind was right now. If he brought it up it would probably just end in a fight. They both knew this was the last time he would be home for more than half a day until the weekend before the election. She would open up if she wanted to…Leo would not push her. Now did not seem to be the time.

***

“If anyone disturbs us, shoot them.”

Leo snickered as he and CJ were shown to a private table at the DuPont Grille. The six Secret Service agents were a dead giveaway, but CJ hoped just once for some peace and quiet.

“Good morning Mr. McGarry; Mrs. McGarry. What would you like to start with?”

“Coffee.” Leo said. “And a large glass of water please.”

CJ wanted cranberry juice. They both scanned the menu in silence.

“I want the biggest breakfast they will serve me. Being out on the road with all that greasy diner food…I hardly ate.”

“Mmm hmm.” CJ replied. “You are a sucker for a plate of greasy potatoes.”

“Maybe once or twice. I miss your smile CJ.”

“Is it alright if we stop talking about all the things we miss?” she asked. “It gives me a strange feeling in my stomach.”

“That could be hunger. You really are thin baby.”

“I'm fine.”

“No, you're…”

“Stop it Leo.”

He shut his mouth and looked again at the menu.

“Where is your watch?” she asked.

Leo looked down at his bare wrist, at the tan line.

“Shit! Annabeth has it. She is going to have my watch all weekend.”

“What the hell is she doing with your watch?” CJ asked in a tone that surprised her.

The waiter retuned for the breakfast orders, putting pause on the conversation. Leo ordered the cheese omelet made with egg whites, a side of turkey bacon, and wheat toast. CJ had the cinnamon bagel with butter and strawberry jam on the side. Leo looked at her with wide hazel eyes.

“That is all you are going to eat?” he asked.

“I'm not very hungry.”

“Claudia Jean, you are skin and bones. Bring her bacon and eggs please. Please eat CJ.”

“Whatever. Why don’t we get back to why she has your watch?”

Leo looked at the server.

“That’s all, thank you. What the hell is the matter with you? You don’t discuss our business in front of people.”

“I don’t know.” She replied.

“You don’t know.” He sighed. “Annabeth takes my watch because she insists that I look at it too often and I seem bored. I forgot to get it back before we got on the plane and she drugged herself. Your erratic behavior concerns me CJ. So does the weight loss, and the smoking.”

“Erratic?” she smiled a bit but it was not pleasant. “A couple of hours and you think you have me down?”

“Years Claudia Jean. 6 years…something is not right.”

“I just want to have breakfast.” She said in an exasperated tone. “My God, you were the one who wanted to come out and play happy couple. Can we eat in peace…I will not be interrogated anymore. Excuse me; I am going to the ladies room.”

Leo stood as she left the table.

***

The rest of breakfast was uneventful and quiet. CJ stayed in the bathroom for about 15 minutes. When she returned she was less edgy, more subdued. She ate her breakfast in virtual silence, hardly looking at her husband. The bacon and eggs were pushed to the side, but she ate most of the bagel. She smoked one cigarette on the way home, two once they got there, and then went to the bedroom for a nap. Leo could only look after her in complete disbelief. What was happening to his family? Was he powerless to stop it? CJ was not going to slip away from him…he would hold on to the last hair. He thought about it for a moment, took his cell phone from his pocket, and dialed four.

“Hello.”

“Toby, its Leo.”

“Hi. Where are you calling from today? Indianapolis? Cleveland? CNN says the tides are turning in some of the swing states.”

“I'm home.” Leo said.

“Oh. What’s going on?”

“We definitely need to talk.”

“If this is about the job offer, I…”

“No, Toby. This is about CJ.”

“Oh.”

“Something is going on, and while I have no intention of making you uncomfortable…”

“You don’t want to make me uncomfortable but you are ready to push me into the middle of a volatile situation.”

“Toby…”

“You want me to gossip and speculate about CJ Leo. She is not even speaking to me for God’s sake. She…”

“Something is the matter Toby. This has gone far beyond being pissed at me for running. She is losing weight…as if she had much to start. I need to help my wife.”

Toby bit down and swallowed what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath.

“Look, Nora took Jules to the pediatrician and I have Nicky here so you have to come to my house. It’s chilly and he has a bit of the sniffles so I am not taking him out.”

Leo nearly laughed but stopped himself. If Toby felt he was being made fun of, he might not help. Also, a part of him was jealous. When was the last time he had spent time with his kids? When was the first time? Dammit, now was not the time for this.

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” Leo said into the phone.

“Leo, you live down the block. Are you crawling?”

“I’ll be there.”

Toby snickered a bit, ending the phone call. Leo went up the stairs and looked at Sylvie. She stood in the hallway, about three feet from the master bedroom door. She stopped Leo by stepping in front of him.

“I'm sorry Mr. McGarry; Mrs. McGarry said not to let anyone disturb her. She said she had a splitting headache.”

“I'm sure she didn’t mean me Sylvie.” He replied.

“Um sir, she said your name specifically. She said to let no one in for two hours sir…she has a splitting headache.”

“Sylvie…”

“Mr. McGarry.” She stood ramrod straight at about 5’8”. She looked about 19 though Ron Butterfield told Leo that she would be 30 in 2 years.

“I'm sorry sir but you are not going into that room. Please do not attempt to impede me doing my job.”

She looked uncomfortable but Leo knew if she tried to get past her, he’d be eating carpet. The rumor was that Sylvie was CIA trained. A scuffle with her was the last thing Leo ever wanted.

“Fine. Look, I have to run a few errands. If Mrs. McGarry should wake up before I return, please let her know.”

“I would be happy to sir. Again, I'm sorry.”

Leo waved away her apology, though it made him worry for his wife even more.

***

Toby answered the door wearing mesh shorts, gym socks, and a CCNY tee shirt. Leo didn’t think he had ever seen him look so comfortable.

“Come on in.”

Leo did, closing the door. Nicky was in the living room. He sat in his playpen, alternating between putting giant Duplo blocks together and biting them. Leo took a minute to cluck the boy under the chin.

“Hey Nicky.”

“Say hi to Leo.” Toby said.

“Hi Leo!”

Leo smiled, remembering Tim at that age. Then his smile faded…did he really remember Tim at that age?

“OK, let’s get this over with. Are you hungry or anything?”

“No. Something is wrong with CJ.”

Leo sat on the couch, pushing aside the couple of Time magazines.

“OK. What do you mean?”

“Erratic behavior, weight loss, smoking, headaches; she looks exhausted.”

“She is White House Chief of Staff Leo. Working 10 and 12-hour days, or more, and then going home to two kids. Her husband is traveling all over the country doing something that no matter how hard she tries she cannot agree with. Add to that she just got over a massive leak investigation in which she was the prime suspect. She lost the respect and trust of the President of the United States…do you have any idea what that is like? And I deserted her. She is falling through space.”

“Yeah. But the behavior changes Toby…its like…”

“What?”

“Have you seen her take any pills at all? Has she spent a lot of time in the bathroom that you’ve noticed?”

“No. The pace at the White House before I left was pure insanity. I didn’t have time to notice anything. Since I left we haven’t really talked.”

“Has Nora mentioned anything?” Leo asked.

“No.”

“Toby don’t lie to me. I am doing this to help CJ, not to dig into some personal conversations between you and your wife.”

“Please don’t call me a liar. Nora and I have private conversations and they are called that for a reason. If you want to know what she thinks, ask her. I can tell you that everyone is worried to death about CJ. Everyone except the President, he only seems to be interested in legacy and approval ratings.”

Leo nodded but said nothing. He would not speak of Jed Bartlet right now. No longer would he come before his wife.

“She told the Secret Service to keep me out of my own bedroom while she napped.” Leo said, having no idea why he would tell Toby that.

“Please don't tell me you want me to explain that.” Toby replied. “For weeks a lot of people who are paid to know everything believed she risked her future to leak classified information to the press. She watched a good friend go to jail on principle. I am not in her head…I cannot imagine what she was going through. Neither can you.”

“She should have talked to me.” Leo muttered to himself. “I'm sorry I bothered you Toby.”

He stood from the couch and Toby stood too.

“Its not a problem. Are you going to have time to be beat at chess before you are off again?”

“Beat? I think not. Yeah, I may have some time Sunday afternoon. We’ll talk again, I'm sure.”

They walked to the door; Toby shook Leo’s hand, and watched him walk down the street with four Secret Service agents surrounding him. How was CJ going to live the next four years like that? How would she live the next two weeks like this? Toby needed to call his wife and tell her how much he loved and appreciated her.

***

“Dammit!” Leo looked at his naked arm as he walked up to his porch. “Will someone please tell me what time it is?”

“1:47 sir.” Derrick replied.

“Thank you.”

He had about an hour and a half until the kids came home. Once that happened CJ could hide behind them. He needed to talk to her right now. To hell with Sylvie…no one was keeping him from his wife.

“Derrick?”

“Yes sir?”

“Come with me please.”

The agent nodded, following Leo into the house and up the stairs. Sylvie was still at her post and her face looked grim as she checked out the two approaching men.

“Mr. McGarry…”

“I am going into that room Sylvie; no one is keeping me from my wife.”

“She asked me to sir. She is my protectee.”

“It was not fair of her to put you in that position. I will take whatever wrath she dishes out.”

Sylvie sighed.

“What is Derrick doing here sir? Were you planning an ambush of some sort?”

“I just need to get into that room. I'm no danger to her.”

Sylvie reluctantly stood down. Leo went to walk past her and she took gentle hold of his arm.

“Yeah?”

“One peep and I am coming in sir. If she does not want you in there I will escort you out, and I don't want a fight. Are we understood? The protectee always comes first and I shouldn’t even be letting you in.”

“We’re understood.”

Leo went into the bedroom and closed the door. CJ was curled in a ball on the bed, sound asleep. In all the years he watched her sleep, Leo didn’t think he had ever seen her so vulnerable. Not after Roslyn, Haiti, the miscarriage, not even Shareef. He stood frozen in his spot for a moment, afraid to touch her. The only image in his head was CJ’s bloodcurdling scream and Sylvie coming into the room with her gun drawn. Taking a deep breath, Leo kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed.

Once his arms were around her, CJ’s body relaxed against his. She slowly came out of her ball shape. Not knowing what else to do, Leo held her tight. He tried hard to stop himself but his throat constricted and he cried. God, she was so…he didn’t even know. All he knew was she didn’t trust him enough to share her feelings. Her words at breakfast were like a dagger, ‘a couple of hours and you think you have me down’. CJ stirred in his arms and Leo tried to check his emotions.

“Leo?” she mumbled, somewhere between awake and asleep.

“I'm here CJ, and I am never letting go.”

“Leo?”

She was more awake now, moving and turning.

“What's the matter honey? Why are you crying?”

For a moment she sounded like the real CJ…the women he had not seen since the Democratic National Convention. Since the heart attack really, if he let his mind travel back to that struggle.

“Leo, what’s wrong?”

“Baby, I am so scared and worried about you. You are wasting away.”

“OK, I resent that. I am not” she pulled him close. “I'm fine, really.”

“Please stop telling me that. You are not fine and you won't talk to me.”

“Shh, calm down. You are going to hyperventilate. Everything is going to be alright; please just calm down.”

He cried a while longer, slowly pulling himself together. CJ just looked at him.

“A lot of things have been happening.” She whispered.

She carefully wiped the tears from his face as she would one of the children. He felt so silly, being reduced to tears.

“Tell me. Just tell me; I want to know what is going on with you.” He said.

“I'm OK. I wasn’t, but I'm going to be. I just need a long vacation and a lot of rest.”

“You need to eat.” Leo replied.

“I do eat Leo…things are complicated right now. Can you be my husband; just for the weekend?”

He put his arms around her.

“Of course I can. I love you and I don’t want you to have to go through any of this alone.”

CJ nodded, though she didn’t really respond. Her headache was gone and she should have to get up soon because Tim and Charlie would be home. Of course they wanted to see their father more than anything. She could probably slip away unnoticed…she really needed to talk to Nora.

***

CJ left the kids with Leo that evening and walked down to Toby and Nora’s new house. The Ziegler family was growing and though Toby’s old condo was big, it got crowded quickly. The move had been the best thing. This would be the first time CJ had seen Toby since the night he resigned. The night he told her that he had several conversations with Greg Brock. Oh God, she prayed she was never subpoenaed about that. CJ did not like the idea of committing perjury; she would if she had to.

Nora opened the front door and smiled. She was holding Jules close to her and CJ immediately took her godson into her arms.

“Hey. You're in luck; Toby made cookies.”

“Is he here?”

CJ walked into the house and looked around.

“No, he went to dinner with Sam and Larry. I don’t know if he wanted to, but I made him. He needs to get out more.”

“I was hoping to see him.” CJ replied as they walked into the kitchen. “Where’s Nicky?”

“Knocked out. Here, this one should be down too.”

Nora took Jules and put him in the bassinet next to the table.

“Toby may be back before you leave. How does it feel to have Leo home?”

“I don’t know. A part of me is so happy. The rest of me won't open up. I try to talk to him, but my throat closes Nora. There is nothing in the world I want to do more than talk to my husband.”

“So do it. I know; Toby always accuses me of making things so simple. Maybe you two need to get the feelings out, good and bad. I'm not suggesting a barnburner, but you know its always better after its done.”

“Leo won't fight with me.” CJ said. “He’s worried about me.”

“So are a lot of people.”

“I'm fine.”

“CJ, I've seen you…”

“Don’t.” CJ held up her hand. “I feel something on the horizon and I'm trying to keep my back straight so it won't knock the wind out of me. Santos will win the election and then something bad is going to happen. I can't, for the life of me, shake the feeling.”

“Sweetie, we need to cheer you up.” Nora replied. “This is not like you; even when things were at their worst.”

“Yeah. Did you say Toby made cookies?”

Nora smiled.

“Yeah. Let’s eat all of them.”

***

CJ and Leo got the kids to bed with little trouble…they were tired after quality time with their father. There was a movie, board games, dinner, talking, then bath time. Now CJ sat in the den with a cup of tea and her mangled thoughts. Leo walked in, sitting beside her on the couch.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Good. Leo, I'm so glad you're home and I don’t want this weekend to be ruined. I'm sorry for how I've been acting but…”

She stopped and Leo looked at her.

“Can you just give me an idea of what the problem is? I want to help because I love you. Please.”

CJ took a deep breath.

“I've been doing it alone; pushing everyone away while my life crumbled around me. Then you come home with presents, love, and hugs, and I don’t know how to react because since July I've been alone.”

“I've been here. You always pretend everything was alright though I knew it wasn’t. I couldn’t reach you…I tried.”

“Its not alright.” She said. “I don’t know when it will be, but its not. Still, I don’t want our weekend to be about that. How often do I get to myself these days?”

“I've been looking forward to this for a long time too baby. I need to say I'm sorry.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I do.”

“No!” CJ exclaimed. “A decision was made Leo; I agreed to it, we deal with the consequences. Apologies are moot.”

“Baby, I think we are going to win. Are you ready for that?”

CJ nodded, trying to put on a smile.

“I’ll be OK…rolling with the punches like I always do. Why don’t you put your arms around me?”

“Yeah.”

CJ curled up and Leo embraced her. She held him tight and they sat there with their separate thoughts about what was happening and what was happening between them. She tried to take all the energy from him to replenish herself. She could not remember the last time there had been a peace like this.

“I love you so much.” She whispered.

“I love you too CJ, and I do have to apologize, and I don’t think its moot.”

“Don’t you see?” she sat up; Leo still had his arms around her. “Your apology says I was wrong and I should not have done this. It only throws fuel on the fire Leo.”

“No. My apology says I'm sorry that you're hurting. I wish I could do what I needed to do and be here for my family too. It says my God I hope she understands. It says, I'm here now and I want you to lean on me.”

“That’s what I was trying to do before you starting talking.”

“Are you telling me to shut up Mrs. McGarry?” he asked.

“Mmm, yes.” She laughed.

Wow, Leo didn’t know the last time he really heard her laugh. That was the one thing CJ could never fake, there would be an off octave, or a lilt, or this little sadness if it wasn’t quite in her. Her laugh was always proof of everything underneath. He wanted everything to be alright and he didn’t know how to make it so. Leo was used to solving all of her problems. What good was he if he couldn’t do that?

“Leo?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Lets take a bath. I could really use a bath.”

He smiled.

“That sounds fantastic.”

He helped her from the couch and they went up to the bedroom. Bill stood in the hallway and CJ saluted him with a little giggle. Closing the door, Leo put a CD in and The Commodores came over the speakers. She went into the bathroom to start the water and they undressed in separate rooms before meeting halfway in the bathroom doorway. Leo flinched a bit when he saw CJ’s gaunt frame…he ran his hands down her body.

“I guess I do need to gain some weight.” She said, not meeting his eyes.

“Yeah, you will. You're going to feel better and you're going to put some weight back on. In a couple of weeks all of this will be a distant memory.”

“I hate to ask, but do you promise?”

“I promise Claudia Jean.”

CJ smiled, taking Leo by the hand and bringing him to the tub. They both got in, on opposite sides, which bothered Leo a bit. He smiled though, when he felt her long legs tangle with his.

“This tops a shower in a lonely hotel any day.” He said.

“I bet. I manage to take one a couple of nights a week.” She leaned back some. “Sometimes after I look in on the kids I am too exhausted and I just fall into bed. With my clothes on, if you can believe it.”

“I do. You know it wasn’t supposed to be this hard at the end.”

“Yeah. On January 21st I am getting on a plane.” She said.

“Where are you going?”

“Mmm, to the Bahamas maybe…or St. Martins. Seven to ten days of relaxation. I want to drag Nora and Donna, but Nora may want to stay with the baby and depending on what happens Donna will be running my office. I don’t mind going alone.”

“I'm not invited?” Leo asked.

“Nope. No boys allowed. I'm going to leave the kids home too…they have school.”

“I think you may have it all figured out.”

“It is really the only thing my jumbled mind can process right now.”

CJ got up on her knees, crawling toward her husband and straddling his lap. Leo circled his arms around her waist.

“We definitely need a bigger tub.” She said.

“Are you alright? Your legs OK?”

“Yes, fine Leopold. You know what I want to do?”

“Um Parcheesi. Perhaps a round of charades.”

“Nope. Guess again.”

“Dinner and a movie? I think Saboteur is on tonight.”

“Leo!” CJ exclaimed, laughing.

“Tell me baby, I'm all ears.”

CJ leaned, whispering in his ear. Leo’s eyes widened.

“You are a big talker Claudia Jean. I think I need some back-up evidence on that.”

She stood and got out of the tub. She wrapped herself in a towel from behind the door and looked at her husband. Leo looked back.

“I ask myself every single day how I got so lucky as to have you fall in love with me.” He said.

“Come to the bedroom and find out.”

***

CJ’s body hovered over Leo’s as she kissed his body. He sighed, relaxing. She kissed up, down, and across his chest before trailing her tongue across his belly. When she bit his groin, Leo arched his body and groaned.

“Did I hurt you?” she murmured, her lips pressed to the bite mark.

“No baby, you know I love that. Are you trying to hurt me?”

“Shut up. Just let me know.”

CJ’s lips brushed past his erection, kissing his thighs instead, her tongue sliding across his balls.

“Oh God CJ!”

She took them into her mouth, one and then the other. Then she hummed America. Leo began to thrash on the bed; his hand reached out to yank her hair.

“Don’t stop baby. Ohhh God! Let freedom ring!”

She moved her hand up and down his shaft as she slowly finished her song…Leo truly thought he would detonate. He thought he couldn’t take another second and CJ pulled away, looking down at the work she had done. Leo opened his eyes.

“Wow.” He mumbled. “You're perfect.”

She was back to his mouth again with a content moan, kissing him deeply as her body stroked his erection. Leo cupped her breasts, squeezing as she moaned.

“What’s your pleasure?” she whispered in his ear.

“Get on top of me Claudia Jean.”

She straddled him, slowly sinking her body down on him. They both sighed as they stilled to adjust. CJ began to move, twining her fingers with Leo’s as she moaned. Eyes closed, lip bit in heavy concentration. With his free hand, Leo massaged her clit. CJ opened her eyes and called her husband’s name.

“Does it feel good baby? Oh God, you feel so good.”

“Leo! Leo! I want you so much.”

He took a strong hold on her hips and rolled them over so he was on top. CJ lifted her thighs, trying to push Leo deeper inside her.

“Leo, I love you.”

CJ was crying, and she closed her eyes as the emotions took over.

“Me too baby. Uhh…my God.”

CJ climaxed, biting his shoulder. Leo groaned, coming himself. They lay trying to catch their breath in the dark room. CJ sniffled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. CJ felt as if she was floating even though Leo still lay on top of her. Inside of Love played from the CD player and she hummed along. Leo sat up some, pushing the sweaty bangs from her forehead and studying her face.

“We have been through hell and back.” He said.

“Yeah.”

Leo pulled out, surprised that CJ didn’t lie in his arms. She wrapped herself in the sheet instead as he lay on his side.

“I want to make the most of this weekend.” She said. “I know it will be a while before we see each other again.”

“So do I. Its not just about making love CJ…I want to be with you. I miss you so much when I am away. Just a few more weeks and I won't be away anymore.”

CJ nodded. She lay on her back and took a deep breath.

“Something terrible is going to happen Leo.”

“How do you mean?”

“I don’t know. It’s a feeling, in the pit of my stomach and the back of my skull. I had it before the heart attack too.”

“Are you afraid that something is going to happen to me?” Leo asked.

“I don’t know. I am not a psychic, or anything like that…its just a feeling. This feeling is rarely wrong though. I'm scared and I'm worried.”

Leo pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

“Whatever it is CJ, we will face it together. This is what has been plaguing you?”

“Well, at first I thought it was regret about you running for Vice-President. Then the leak investigation intensified, Greg went to jail and Toby resigned. Then Nora went on maternity leave. So I wasn’t sure what was happening. I called my brothers, the nieces and nephews; daddy is resting comfortably considering. I don’t know what it is but the feeling won't go away.”

“That must be horrible for you. I'm here baby.” Leo sighed. “I wish I could be here more but…”

“Stop apologizing. We have to move forward Leo. You are running and you can't stop now. In a few weeks you’ll either be Vice-President or just Leo McGarry. I think all conversation should cease until November 8th. Can we agree on that?”

“Yeah.” He kissed her again. “We’ve got some hours left in our night you know. How about we cuddle in bed with a good movie?”

CJ smiled, and it was real. She really was happy to have him home.

“That sounds wonderful.” She said. “I'm so glad you're home Leo; I know I've said it a billion times but I mean it every time. Even if it is just for a little while.”

***

Saturday was a blur for CJ. She woke up early and cooked a big breakfast for the family without burning down the house. Then she sent the kids off for a day of adventure with their father. They would go to the zoo, the Smithsonian, the Science museum, and then an exclusive private showing of Chicken Little before it came to theaters. Donna was in town so CJ went over to Nora’s and the three women had coffee and more cookies while oohing over infant Jules. Nicky, not to be outdone in the cute department did his song and dance routine. He received cookies and kisses for his cuteness. It felt good for CJ to just gossip and laugh with her friends. She had a real appetite today, for the first time in weeks, and no headache to speak of. She also felt menstrual cramps. In the past they were nothing to cheer of, but it had been three months since CJ last had a cycle.

To their credit, neither Nora or Donna drowned her in questions. They just talked and laughed; did their best not to discuss politics. Donna talked about the date she would have later that evening with Cliff Calley; Nora discussed her breastfeeding schedule and potty training; CJ talked about her tropical vacation for the day after Bartlet left the White House.

“How are Tim and Charlie?” Donna asked. “It seems like forever since I have seen them.”

“Good. Growing up way too fast. Its like a blink and they are grown up. 4 and 3, can you believe it? I remember holding them for the very first time.”

Toby walked into the kitchen then, greeting the ladies with a warm smile. He leaned to kiss Donna, who he had not seen since the Convention.

“I hear you are working for Santos.” He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Yeah. Strategy and the press wrangling.” Donna replied. “But this is a politics-free lunch date.”

“Good. Nora, I'm going to have a cigar out on the deck.”

“OK.”

He left and the woman kept talking. A few minutes later CJ excused herself.

“Hey Tobus.”

“Hey.”

She shivered a bit at the chilly breeze but sat down beside him at the table. Toby closed his book.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Fine.”

“CJ, how are you?”

She took a deep breath.

“I'm fine. Leo’s home for a few days and the kids are really happy. I took the day off yesterday.”

“Leo is worried about you. I'm worried about you.”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I don’t know how many different ways I can say I am going to be OK.”

“Did you talk to Leo?”

“Why? Did he say something to you?” CJ asked.

“He asked about the erratic behavior and the weight loss…”

“I am not erratic Toby. I am the White House Chief of Staff with a sick President; a part-time Deputy; a resigning Communications Director; a Special Assistant on maternity leave; and a senior Assistant who is a brand new mother. Shall I continue?”

“I know.” Toby replied. “Are you still mad at me?”

“I was never mad at you.”

“That is definitely not true.”

CJ laughed a bit, reaching out for Toby’s hand.

“We’ll make it. We always do.”

“I’ll still say you'll be an efficient and amazing Second Lady if the time comes. It was meant to be CJ. All of this was…every crazy way it turned out.”

“You really believe that?” she asked.

“Hey, hey, you were the one who had all the faith. The substance of things not known; the evidence of things not seen. Remember that?”

“Yes. If memory serves correctly I was also thrown on the floor that night after a bullet whizzed about 3 inches from my face.”

“There is that.”

CJ smiled, squeezing his hand.

“I better go. I’ll be sure to bother you some more before I leave.”

“Yeah. I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to it…highlight of my day really.”

CJ kissed the top of his bald head.

“Later Tobus.”

***

“Really? Well that sounds fun.”

CJ put dinner in the oven as Tim and Charlie sat on stools and told their mother about their day.

“What else did you do?” she asked.

“I ran up all the Art Museum steps.” Charlie said.

“And we saw polar bears mom.” Tim added. “They were swimming.”

“Fantastic. Was daddy having fun?”

“Yep. He was a bunch of fun too.” Charlie said.

“He turned off his phone.” Tim said.

“Did he?”

“Yeah…all day.”

“Well, I am glad you guys had a good time. You know daddy has to go back on the road and you're not going to see him for a little while…today was important to him.”

“He told us.” Tim said.

“Why doesn’t daddy want to live with us anymore?” Charlie asked.

CJ took a deep breath and cleared her throat. The kids had been good about their father’s frequent absences over the past months but she knew it was getting to them. The tough questions were bound to come.

“You know that your daddy wants to be with you more than anything. He is running for Vice-President; I don’t know if you guys even understand that.”

“Uncle Josh said some guy named Bingo Bob was Vice-President.” Tim said.

“Yeah, he is now. But the President is getting ready to leave and Bingo Bob goes with him. So daddy is trying to take Bingo Bob’s place. He wants to make the world and this country a better place for all of us. He may have to be away a little while to do that. You know how much your daddy loves you, right?”

“Yes.” They said in unison.

“Are you sure? You OK?”

“I still wish he was home with us. I miss him.” Charlie said.

Tim concurred with a nod.

“I know you do pumpkin. He will be home in just two more weeks. It sucks but it’ll be better soon. Mommy promises.”

CJ smiled and the children smiled back.

“Dinner will be ready in a little while. You guys better get washed up.”

They jumped off their stools and dashed out of the room, nearly mowing down Sylvie. CJ apologized as the agent went on her nightly sweep.

“There is fresh coffee if you'd like.” CJ said, pouring herself a glass of wine.

“Thank you ma'am. I would like to again apologize for yesterday.”

“No, its fine. I'm sorry for putting you in that position Sylvie.”

“Yes ma'am. All clear.”

Sylvie walked out of the room and so did CJ. She went down the hall to Leo’s study, tapping lightly on the closed door.

“Dinner is in 15 minutes if you're hungry.” She said, walking in.

“No, I’ll have something later.”

“Are you making phone calls?”

“Yeah. I talked to Josh and Annabeth. It looks like I'm leaving at 4 tomorrow instead of 8.”

“Oh.” CJ nodded. “OK.”

She went to leave the room and Leo stopped her.

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“I had a blast today…you should have been there.”

“It is important, especially now, that you spend quality time with the kids. It is good for them and it is good for you. Hopefully we will have lots more Saturdays as a family. Are you sure you won't eat with the kids?”

“I will come out and sit with them but really, I'm not hungry. I forget sometimes how early they have to eat. You look better today Claudia Jean.”

“I feel better.” She replied with a smile.

She walked over to the desk, leaned over and kissed his mouth.

“Love you Leo.”

“Love you too baby.”

He pinched her bottom and she laughed as she walked out of the room. Wow, what a difference a day made.

***

“You still awake?”

Leo slid into bed around midnight, spooning behind his wife. CJ took his hand, twining their fingers.

“Mmm hmm…just listening to the rain.” CJ replied. “It came out of nowhere.”

“I think it’s the remnants of Tropical Storm Marie, or something.”

“Yeah.”

“You OK?”

CJ smirked.

“Are you ever going to stop asking me that? I'm fine.”

“I’ll stop asking when I'm sure. CJ, do you remember the first time I said I love you?” Leo asked.

“You didn’t say it; you sent it in flowers. Forget-me-nots. It’s a day I’ll never forget.”

“Does it seem to diminish after the first time…lessen in its meaning and intensity?”

“No. It still makes my heart skip a beat Leo. It takes me back to our first kiss, or the first time we held hands, or when I looked at you and I knew.”

“Knew what?” Leo asked.

CJ turned around, kissing her husband’s lips.

“Knew you were the one. Knew that no matter what I was going to stick by you. I would be Mrs. McGarry and we would stick together. That hasn’t changed.”

“Together.” Leo repeated, kissing her nose. “I am so, so lucky.”

“Yes you are Leopold. So am I.”

They kissed again as CJ sighed as she curled in his arms.

“What are you going to do if I become Vice-President of the United States?”

“Pack up all this shit and move to the Naval Observatory.” CJ replied.

“I'm being serious Claudia Jean.”

“OK, you tell me then.”

“You are going to get a platform. Anything you want…you're going to get to say whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want; somehow I doubt that.”

“Why?” Leo asked.

“Forget it. I will worry about all of that on January 20th. I still have a job to do.”

Leo nodded.

“Have I ever told you how proud I am of you? God, you are amazing.”

CJ smiled.

“You're just trying to be nice to me so you can get some.” She replied.

Leo laughed. When he let it all go and laughed, it always made CJ laugh. Leo pulled her closer, kissing her noisily on the lips.

“I don’t have to be nice to you to get some.”

“What am I going to do with you Leopold?” she asked, gently slapping his face.

“I got a few ideas…wanna hear ‘em?”

CJ laughed again.

“Not really, no. I can't tell you the last time I laughed like this.” She said. “It feels good.”

“It sounds good. I am hoping there is a lot more laughter in our future Mrs. McGarry.”

“Oh me too. I love you honey.”

“I love you too. Forever and ever; to the moon and back; and all the other clichés I can't think of right now. Til death us do part.”

CJ held him close, wishing she had him home to stay. The nagging feeling that something was getting ready to happen was creeping back and she pushed it away as she let the sound of her husband’s heartbeat guide her to her dreams.

***


End file.
